clampfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Crossover di Tsubasa
Manga Paese di Clow * * * * * * * * * * * Regno del Giappone - 日本国 * * o * * * Padre di Kurogane * Madre di Kurogane Viaggiatori * * * * * Paese di Celes - セレス国 * * * Giappone monderno * Yūko Ichihara * Kimihiro Watanuki * Marudashi * Morodashi * Mokona=Modoki * Syaoran Li * "Syaoran" Li * Sakura Kinomoto * Clow Reed Repubblica di Hanshin - 阪神共和国 * * * (The Rune Gods - Rayearth, Selece, and Windam) * * * (Sang Yung) * * * * * * Koryo Country * Chun-Hyang (Legend of Chun Hyang) * Girl on the Magazine Cover (Ringo Seto) (ANGELIC LAYER) * Chun-Hyang's mother (Wol-mae) (Legend of Chun Hyang) * The Kīshim (Debonair) (Mahō kishi Rayearth the anime) * The Amen'osa (Nokoru Imonoyama, Suō Takamura, Akira Ijyuin) (Clamp School Detectives) * Miyuki (Miyuki-chan in Wonderland) Country of the lake * Miyuki (Miyuki-chan in Wonderland) Jade Country - ジェイド国 * * Miyuki (Miyuki-chan in Wonderland) *グロサム *町長 *自警団団員 *酒場の店主 Ōto Country * Minoru's maid persocoms (Chobits) * Blanche (ANGELIC LAYER) * Yuzuriha Nekoi (X/1999) * Inuki (X/1999) * Kusanagi Shiyū (X/1999) * Ryū-ō (Ryuu-ou) (Seiden) * Sōma (Souma) (Seiden) * Erī (Erii Chusounji) (Duklyon: Clamp School Defenders) * Kentarō (Kentarou Higashikunimaru) (Duklyon: Clamp School Defenders) * Takeshi (Takeshi Shukaido) (Duklyon: Clamp School Defenders) * Caldina (Gardina) (Mahō kishi Rayearth) * Fusion of Rayearth, Selece, and Windam (As I-1 Oni) (Mahō kishi Rayearth) * Oruha (Ora) (CLOVER) * Misaki Suzuhara (ANGELIC LAYER) * Ōjiro Mihara (Ohjiro Mihara) (ANGELIC LAYER) * Tamayo Kizaki (ANGELIC LAYER) * Karura-ō (Karura-ou) (Seiden) * Garuda (Seiden) * Qiang Ang (Chanan) (Mahō kishi Rayearth) * Sang Yung (Sanyun) (Mahō kishi Rayearth) * Utako Ōkawa (Utako Ōkawa) (Man of Many Faces) * Makoto Ōkawa (Makoto Ōkawa) (Man of Many Faces) * Hinata Asahi (Suki) * Shirō Asō (Shirou Asou) (Suki) * Vayu (Seiden) * Varna (Seiden) * Attacked civilians (Umi Ryūzaki's parents) (Mahō kishi Rayearth) * Sumomo (Plum) (Chobits) * Kotoko (Chobits) * Miyuki (Miyuki-chan in Wonderland) * Seishirō Sakurazuka (Tōkyō BABYLON, X/1999) * Chitose Hibiya (Chobits) * Other possible crossovers ** Seīchirō Aoki (Seiichirou Aoki) (X/1999) ** Kōtarō Kobayashi (Koutarou Kobayashi) (ANGELIC LAYER) ** Sōhi and Hien (Souhi and Hien) (aside from the two swords) (X/1999) ** Although not an actual character, a cat with curled ears appears which is based on an actual cat CLAMP owns and has appeared on the cover of (The One I Love) Edonis Country * Chitose (Chitose Hibiya) (Chobits) * Sumomo, gives Kurogane and Syaoran information on the A1 oni. (Chobits) * Kotoko, gives Kurogane and Syaoran information on the A1 oni. (Chobits) * Hatoko Kobayashi (ANGELIC LAYER) * Miyuki (Miyuki-chan in Wonderland) * Shūko Suzuhara, as a Fairy Park's employee (ANGELIC LAYER) * Shōko Asami, as a Fairy Park's employee (ANGELIC LAYER) * Madoka Fujisaki, as a Fairy Park's employee (ANGELIC LAYER) * Kaede Saitou, as a Fairy Park's employee (ANGELIC LAYER) * The Receptionist of the training center, as a Fairy Park's employee (ANGELIC LAYER) * Arisu Fujisaki, as a Fairy Park's visitor (ANGELIC LAYER) Shara Country * Karen Kasumi (X/1999) * Yasha-ō (Yasha-ou) (Seiden) * Gigei (Seiden) * Ashura (Seiden) * Miyuki (Miyuki-chan in Wonderland) * Snow Twins (Miyuki-chan in Wonderland) Shura Country (Shara's past) * Ashura-ō (Ashura) (Seiden) * Yasha-ō (Seiden) * Kumara-ten (Seiden) Piffle World * Tomoyo Daidōji (Cardcaptor Sakura) * Tomoyo's bodyguards (Cardcaptor Sakura) * Shōko Asami, as one of Tomoyo's bodyguards (ANGELIC LAYER) * Ryū-ō (Seiden) * Yuzuriha Nekoi (X/1999) * Nokoru Imonoyama (Clamp School Detectives) * Suō Takamura (Clamp School Detectives) * Akira Ijyuin (Clamp School Detectives) * Shōgo Asagi (X/1999: The Movie) * Masayoshi Saitō (Clamp School Detectives) * Sorata Arisugawa (X/1999) * Arashi Kishū (as a photograph) (X/1999) * Chun-Hyang (Legend of Chun Hyang) * Erī Chusōnji (Duklyon: Clamp School Defenders) * Kentarō Higashikunimaru (Duklyon: Clamp School Defenders) * Takeshi Shukaido (Duklyon: Clamp School Defenders) * Karura-ō (Seiden) * Karen Kasumi (X/1999) * Oruha (CLOVER) * Miyuki (Miyuki-chan in Wonderland) * Ōjiro Mihara (ANGELIC LAYER) * Toshihiko (Kobato.) * The Announcer (ANGELIC LAYER) * Tamayo Kizaki (ANGELIC LAYER) * Tatra, as one of Tomoyo's bodyguards (Mahō kishi Rayearth) * Tetra, as one of Tomoyo's bodyguards (Mahō kishi Rayearth) * Takashi Yamazaki (Cardcaptor Sakura) * Shūko Suzuhara (ANGELIC LAYER) * Ringo Seto, as a Tomoyo's bodyguard (ANGELIC LAYER) * Chitose Hibiya (Chobits) * Ichirō "Icchan" Mihara (ANGELIC LAYER) * Masaharu Ogata (ANGELIC LAYER) * Tokiko Magami (X/1999) * The doctor who made Nataku (X/1999) * Primela (Mahō kishi Rayearth) * There is also a blimp resembling Keroberos' sealed form. Rekord Country * Miyuki (Miyuki-chan in Wonderland) * Yuzuriha Nekoi (X/1999) * Kaede Saitō, as a Central Librarian (ANGELIC LAYER) * Sai Jōnōchi, as a Central Librarian (ANGELIC LAYER) * Kotori Monō (X/1999) * Naoko Yanagisawa (Cardcaptor Sakura) Tokyo * Kamui Shirō (X/1999) * Fūma Monou (X/1999) * Nataku (X/1999) * Kazuki Tōjō (X/1999) * Kakyō Kuzuki (X/1999) * Yūto Kigai (X/1999) * Satsuki Yatōji (X/1999) * Kusanagi Shiyū (X/1999) * Sorata Arisugawa (X/1999) * Arashi Kishū (X/1999) * Seīchirō Aoki (X/1999) * Karen Kasumi (X/1999) * Yuzuriha Nekoi (X/1999) * Daisuke Saiki (X/1999) * Subaru Sumeragi (Tōkyō BABYLON, X/1999) * Miyuki (Miyuki-chan in Wonderland) * Toshihiko, as one of the people in the Tokyo government office (Kobato.) The Country that Clone Syaoran left in ruins * Toshihiko (Kobato.) Anime Paese della tempesta Paese di Tsarastora Paese della città fortezza Bit * Tōya * Yukito * Chii, come umano artificiale (Chobits) * Sumomo, come spirito magico (Chobits) * Kotoko, come spirito magico (Chobits) * Chitose Paese di Portoria * Fujitaka Paese di Mokona * Karen Kasumi Paese di Daroga * Yuzuriha Nekoi * Primera * Shōgo Asagi * Chitose Paese di Kero-chan * Kero-chan Ragtime World * Oruha * Tōya * Yukito * Eri Chusōnji * Kentarō Higashikunimaru * Takeshi Shukaido Paese di Tao * Tōya * Yukito Paese delle gabbie per uccelli * Principessa Tomoyo * Re * Kurori * Guarda del re * Raifan * Kokoruri * Dodo Fonti Categoria:Tsubasa